


Shocking words

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CG Blue Zircon, Extremelyshort, F/F, Short, zircons are a lot older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: Eversince Blue Zircon found that Yellow Zircon- a old love interest-  had came to earth she decided to put with the task of trying to change her mind about the planet and Crystal gems. As expected, like most older homeworlds gems , she very stubborn and closed minded.She even fought and fussed and even tried to poof Blue with fancy new gem tech. She was of course unsuccessful, but still posed a threat.  Surprising  though she did change bit over past few days. Before she had to be locked up but now she was slightly more cooperative.





	Shocking words

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing out a AU set up for a future project. Yellow likes her new colorful vocab XP

 

“Guess who’s back!?” A voice called as a blue gem enter her home. As expected, Blue Zircon was greeted with a small curse from her new room mate, Yellow zircon. Ever since Blue Zircon found that Yellow Zircon- a old love interest-  had came to earth she decided to put with the task of trying to change her mind about the planet and Crystal gems. As expected, like most older HomeWorlds gems, she very stubborn and closed minded.

 She even fought and fussed and even tried to poof Blue with fancy new gem tech. She was of course unsuccessful, but still posed a threat. Surprising though, she did change bit over past few days. Before she had to be locked up but now she was slightly more cooperative with Blue only.

 

Yellow Zircon was sitting at the window in the other room when she heard Blue enter. She quickly stomped out of the room similar to a child and went up blue gem. “ Ugh, you leave for hours on end in this hole and expect me to change my mind about you and these dirty, discus-

 

“ Hey, stop being rude. I won’t let you watch T.v anymore. Besides I figure out a plan so you can explore the world with me.”  Blue held out a small plastic bag towards Yellow. “ With this.”

 

Yellow glanced at the bag, bemused“ Ugh, what do I have to do now. Beg like one of those furry, pet  Earth animals..”

 

“ Heh, I decided to buy you a collar like one, so yes. Not just any collar though, this collar is rather ‘Shocking’  “ Blue walked past Yellow and went over to the kitchen counter. “ I want to meet friends. You may actually like them if you get use to them.”

 

“ I already have to deal with you, I’m not meeting the others! “

 

Blue sighed, turned away from the counter and beckoned Yellow Zircon come over. She did, with a huff and more cursing. She held out the collar to show Yellow. “ I hate to do this but I’m nervous about your aggression towards me.”

 

“ You’re afraid of me? Says the one who can summon a weapon…”  Yellow Zircon stayed calm while Blue put the collar on around her neck. “ You know I can take this off right?”

 

“ If you do, you will stay here while I’m out. Also, I want you to stop with your cursing. The human cursing is not something I want you to pick up anymore than you already do.”

 

“ What are you, My diamond? No.  You can’t tell me what to do. I like the words I learned. They have more of a insulting feeling when I say them. Pft, who would use clod when you can use fu-

 

“ Shhhhh! I swear Yellow I will kick your butt.” Blue Zircon warned. “ She held up a square shaped object. “ Don’t test me. Now let’s go, I have to baby sit today.”  

 

Blue Zircon walked up to the door and opened it and turned to Yellow who seemed to be staring at her like she corrupted.

 

“ Who again?” She tilts her head to the side and slowly walks to the door cautiously. Blue guessed she must been nervous, thinking she was just joking about letting her explore. After leaving the house they both start walking up a dusty path.

 

“ Come on. It’s, Steven. How can you forget him?!”

 

“ Does it look like I care  humans…”

 

“ This human you will. He’s such a sweetheart. Oh, just please be nice to him when you meet him. He’s still young and is very excited to meet you.”

 

“ W-What?! You told him I’m coming! Ugh, just keep him off me. I’m not the affection type…” She kicks a rock as she walks alongside Blue.

 

“ Fine.”

 

For the most of the walk both gems were silent. Blue was being to think this was a bad idea bring Yellow along this early in her rehabilitation. Though she had a back up plan, she hate herself if anything would happen to Steven. Also the fact that the others gems still don’t even like being Yellow Zircon with her. 

 

“ Blue, why did you join the Crystal Gems in the first place?” Yellow’s voice broken her out of her trance. Her voice was soft.

 

“ I was broken, like literally falling apart. I would be dust if Rose Quartz did find me in time. I had to repay her somehow. Though I did get a chance to fight with her in the war due to be being weak, I helped as much as I could.”

 

“ Oh….”

 

“ Yeah.. what would you of done?”

 

“ Might of stayed loyal to the Diamonds maybe..” Yellow stares at the ground. Blue was interested at how quiet Yellow was. Maybe she wouldn't have to use her plan B. She hope so. Maybe her dreams of getting back with Yellow wasn't far away.

 


End file.
